


Fall

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine meets one of Kurt's exes.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt and he were out for a refreshing mid-afternoon lunch at a deli when Blaine's gaze fell on the man entering the coffee shop and the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

In every regard, Luke was as tall and athletic as he had always been, but he looked more refined, now; handsome, even, with piercing gray eyes and a full sweep of gorgeous red hair.  His gaze was slightly downcast even as an exuberant little girl -- no more than six, Blaine guessed -- tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the counter with a plea of, "Come on, Daddy; you promised."

Luke couldn't take his eyes from Blaine, momentarily arrested, before he returned his attention to the girl and promised, "Yes, sweetheart; I did." Then, regaining his composure, he smiled and said, "Off we go, then; Papa wants to meet us at the park by three, remember?"

He'd dropped his voice to a hush on the word Papa, but Blaine couldn't miss it, some unspoken tension uncoiling in his chest as he watched the duo -- so alike in their red hair and different in manner -- get lost in the crowd near the counter.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, nudging his knee lightly, drawing him back to the present.  "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Blaine's mouth was so dry that he couldn't find words for a moment.  When Kurt intertwined their fingers, he sighed and said, "That's one way of putting it."

He didn't know how to put his feelings into words.  For a moment, he could only watch Luke and his daughter, captivated, as they ordered sandwiches, Luke lifting her onto his hip so she could watch the server prepare them.  It was charming, in its own way, and the ease that Luke handled his daughter made Blaine feel that he hadn't misjudged him, so many years ago.

Because he remembered Luke in a very different context, fleeing from a trio of upperclassmen, strong, athletic sprint carrying him far, far away while Blaine had tried not to feel the way his ribs were aching under every blow.

That had been the last he had seen of Luke, unless a small, apologetic note confirming that he was gone -- transferred -- and uninterested in remaining attached to Blaine in any context counted.

He hadn't expected the surge of emotion at seeing Luke again to overcome him so readily.  After nearly two years of marriage, it didn't hold envy or lust, but there was disappointment and surprise and a touch of resentment, still, even as he watched the cheerful banter between them.  He didn't know what he wanted -- an apology, an acknowledgment, even a simple introduction -- but he didn't go for it.

When Luke and his daughter left the store, he exhaled.  Once, he thought he'd fallen in love with Luke; then he'd hated him, channeled his helpless rage into him after seeing him flee while Blaine could not; and now, he felt like he'd missed a step on the stairs, regaining his own footing after a moment and taking the rest in careful stride, more aware of his ability to topple, no more rosy-colored glasses to fool him.

"Tell me about him," Kurt said, careful but calculated, the certainty in his gaze leaving no room for confusion.

Blaine shook his head and momentarily considered leaving it at that, insisting that he wasn't anyone, that what they had really hadn't been anything, and that he'd long since gotten over the resentment that he had harbored towards Luke after that night.

Instead, he said, "We met in high school" and the words poured out of him.

The intensity in Kurt's gaze was bright, fierce, unwavering.  Blaine had a single moment of clarity when he realized how very different the roles were, now, how there was no clear mentor and mentee; then the memories swept over him and he plunged onward.

It wasn't until he finished that he felt a brief flash of guilt at the weight of his omissions -- he couldn't bring himself to enter those dark corners again, not even alone in his own thoughts -- but Kurt's hand was warm in his, squeezing it lightly as he processed the news.

At last, he asked in a careful tone, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

The bluntness of the question caught him off guard, making his answer was clear.  "God, no," he said simply.  "I am and always have been in love with you, Kurt."

And it was true -- ups and downs and all -- and the rings on his finger and Kurt's proved it.

"I'm -- I want to be happy for him."

"You don't owe him anything," Kurt reminded.

"No, I know," Blaine agreed, shaking his head as he looked away from the door again.  "I just -- I want to be happy for him." To let him go, Blaine thought.  To stop thinking about him.

It wouldn't happen in an instant, he knew, but for now he had Kurt -- gorgeous, wonderful, incomparably talented Kurt -- and that was enough.

He'd fallen before, fallen into dark places and darker habits, but he'd survived and found Kurt.

And, looking down at their rings and thinking about another year together -- God, he couldn't believe it was his birthday tomorrow, how quickly time passed -- he couldn't resent Luke anymore.

He had Kurt.  And Kurt was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
